


Bilious Cooperation - ART + REFERENCE INFORMATION

by Dragockon



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Art for Bilious Cooperation, Digital artist, I will sue, My own art, My work - Freeform, Other, don't steal, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragockon/pseuds/Dragockon
Summary: Various art pieces, sketches, and other things for my story Bilious Cooperation! Some chapters are their references + extra information, like history and personality, some of this may reveal inforamtion evetually shown in the short story, so read the history at your own discretion really. If you prefer to wait until its revealed in the short story thats chill. Find me on DeviantART to see more of my work! I'm Grace-Winters on there.





	1. Aiden O'Conner Reference + Information

 

 

 

 

_We might be_

_Lights out but we're on fire_

_Burning it down to the wire_

_Won't stop cause we are fighters_

 

_We are survivors (We are survivors)_

_We are the fighters (We are the fighters)_

_We, we know who we are_

_We know who we are_

_We are survivors (We are survivors)_

_We are the fighters (We are the fighters)_

_We, we know who we are_

_We know we are survivors_

_Survivors, survivors, survivors_

 

_We might be_

_Slowed down just for a moment_

_A little bent but we're not broken_

_Wounded but we still going_

 

_We might be_

_Burning like wildfire_

_With our eyes of the tiger_

_We're always reaching higher and higher_  
[The Afters - Survivors ](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJbaG6beB0Y&list=PLBRmBHzTqf61es0r1m738iYpxQlqXxFQX&index=6)

Thank you to [VisionaryDame](https://www.deviantart.com/visionarydame) for the  _Awesome_  Information Template that I used below, check it out [HERE](https://www.deviantart.com/visionarydame/art/Assassin-s-Creed-OC-Blank-Template-321658561)  
And thank you [Firewolf-Anime](https://www.deviantart.com/firewolf-anime) for helping me when I couldn't decide on a colour pallete XD.   
I was inspired by some amazing fanfictions and recently brought AC Unity, so I got inspired to make this guy! If you like fanfictions check out this one linked below!  
  
Its really good and one of my new favorites. It was made by the awesome @/XLEHX _(Shhh don't tell her I sent you ;D )_  
[archiveofourown.org/works/7679…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679980/chapters/17493763)  


#  _ **Introduction of Character** _

**Name:**  Aiden, Cullen, O'Connor  


**Real Name**  (OOC info - no one knows this):  Alvah, Emma, O'Connor

 ** _Age_ :** Lives between the years  **1480 - 1569** Currently depicted image is sometime in  **1495-1515**  (He'd be  **20 at 1500**  and **35 at 1515** )    
  
**Sex:**  Female, but she binds, sounds, acts, and dresses like a man due to the time in history he lives in, he wouldn't be able to do the things he does if he didn't appear as such... Or at least not as well anyway, due to the culture.

 ** _Gender_ :** Typically gets called male pronouns for obvious reasons of disguise  
  
**Voice:**  Slightly higher for a man, but too deep to be considered feminine 

 ** _Sexual/Romantic Orientation_ :** Heterosexual (likes Men), though Romance is not easy for him to have hope for, typically he flirts with men, he is seen flirting with women but its more for the sake of cover - to fit in. His interest is in men almost exclusively. 

 ** _Nickname(s)_ :** Addy (much to his regret), Clumsy Cullen, Mr Con, Pyro,

 ** _Time Period_ : **Late Renaissance Period (AC II through Brotherhood and Revelations) 

 ** _Date of Birth_ :** 5/11/1480 AD

 ** _Date of Death_ :** 11/11/1569 

 ** _Species_ :** Mostly Human, with some Dragon's blood, though over the years of his generations it has been watered down enough that it by no means gives him any special abilities - he is the same as any human, other then having rather oddly sharp teeth, bright oddly coloured eyes  and claws on the ends of his hands which he hides with thick leather gloves. These things are easy to hide, however... And a weird obsession with fire...  
His only advantage is the ability to use his claws to climb faster, and his bite is pretty nasty too. 

 ** _Ethnicity_ :** Celtic / French (Light french accent with some rougher inflexions from his father's Celtic accent) 

 ** _Blood Type_ :** B-

 ** _Affiliations/Organizations_ :** Worked on his own in his early years, soon joining Assassin's Brotherhood in Italy, then later on working in France and Italy alike with the Brotherhood's there. 

 ** _Occupation_ :** Assassin and follower of the Creed

 

* * *

#  _ **The Character’s Appearance** _

 

 ** _General Appearance_ :**  
Typical Celtic red/orange hair with oddly bright red eyes, broad shoulders but thin waist, his body is fairly muscular for women - but he is about average for a man, with more muscle in his legs and back for climbing and leaping. He is rather agile, well balanced, and quick on his feet, avoiding fighting in a way that forces him to use strength - something he lacks when fighting well-trained gaurds.   
  
He has a clean face, with more slender features broken up by the scars along the left side of his face. His hair is kept short, but sometimes he ties it back in a ponytail, usually keeping the sides short though.   
  
His outfit usually consists of light red accents with mixes of dark purples and blacks and hints of grey, various strings and clothing hanging from his belt or robe. With the arms and upper back mostly bare except the robe and hidden blade.  


**_Height_ :** 5,6 

 ** _Weight_ :** 165 lbs

 ** _Handedness_ :** Ambidextrous

 ** _Tattoos/Birthmarks/Scars_ :**  
Tattoo of a Celtic knot inside an Assassin's Mark

 ** _Jewelry/Accessories_ :**  
A simple red and silver bracelet on his left arm  
  


* * *

  


 

#  RolePlay Information: 

  
**Open to RP?:**  Yes!  
**Location of RP?:**  Discord, or DA Notes preferred! Will consider Gdocs or  _maybe_  Email if I know you already.   
**Rules/Rp'ing details?:**   **[READ THIS](https://sta.sh/019wfh9zk3qd)**  before rping with me! Keep in mind Assassins Creed involves death, violence, and fighting, so generally, I ask you be more mature minded, but generally, I prefer to avoid overly gore-y descriptions.   
  
**Current RP's:**  
None! Be the first :'D Rp with meeeeeeeeeeeeee

 

 

* * *

#  _ **About the Character** _

 

 ** _Personality_ :**  
_  
Outwardly most people see these traits from him,_  
[Extrovert/Solcial] [Confident] [Observant] [Sly] [Stubborn]  
  
[Extrovert/Solcial]   
"My My, am I glad I met you! Do tell - what brings you to such a place as this  _Madame_?"

Aiden is very social, finding the meeting of other people to be exciting and interesting, people are a wealth of information ready to be given to you. If you know how to talk to them and get them to willingly offer that information. He enjoys pushing people and seeing their reaction, his intentions are usually good, unless your on his list of enemies...   
  
[Confident/Prideful]   
"I've trained for this, I'll be fine."   
Aiden blows a air of confidence where-ever he goes, though at times he's human too - and that confidence will falter, but the thing is. He has nothing left but his life as an Assassin, so even when he doubts himself, he keeps going. Generally, he walks the line of pride and confidence very closely, sometimes he needs to be reminded that he doesn't know  _everything_.   
  
[Observant]  
"Well that's interesting, because as you told me that you were fiddling with that quill in your hand, something you did the last time you lied to me."   
Aiden is very observant, watching how a person sits, moves walks, talks, and acts, using their vocal and physical cues to see what they are saying... Or not saying. As an Assassin, he's been trained to be very observant of others.  
  
[Sly]  
"I'm just trying to get a better idea of how to accomplish my mission Mentor! Surely you didn't say I wasn't allowed to take a peek at these reports you wrote yesterday? It's not  _cheating_  exactly..."   
Aiden is very sly, he's used to lying and playing others right into his game. For the right reasons? Perhaps, though sometimes its hard to tell where the line is crossed between sly and manipulative. But still, being sneaky, avoiding telling others his big secret about his identity, running from the Templars, and training under his Mentor. These things have taught him how to be sly, to get away with things most people wouldn't.   
  
  
  
Other traits less commonly are seen (sometimes triggered by certain interactions or characters)  
[Cold] [Agressive/Stubborn] [Tatical]   
  
[Cold]   
"Death is part of life, and it no longer affects me, they killed my father, so I'll kill all of them..."  
Aiden has seen many things in his life, the death of those he loved, the many deaths of those of his enemies, violence, and oppression. Its hard for someone of his line of work to not be cold at times, he still has a heart of course - but then it comes to facing the truth of death and violence, he can be very cold and unforgiving to his enemies.   
  
  
[Agressive/Angry]   
"Don't touch me! Leave me alone! I'm going to punch your lights out! ARGH!"  
At times Aiden will get aggressive and angry, though it is not very often, since usually his anger is directed at the templars - normally, its not a big deal. But at times his friends or fellow Assassins can push him to far for too long. When he does he tends to accidentally let growls, snarls, and even hissing-like sounds escape him, his eye's seeming slightly brighter, being a person to kills for a living he may become more prone to violence. His anger is not often seen turned against his friends or the Brotherhood, but Aiden is not free of his faults and mistakes. His actions while angry at those who are not the enemy typically get him in deep trouble later on.   
  
[Tatical]  
"If we move two over here, and then come in from the east surely we would have the advantage of height with the towers here, Ezio  _Monsieur_?"   
Aiden has quite a brain, often studying maps, exploring landscapes and climbing towers so he can better form his tactics and plans. He seems to enjoy planning out attacks and various missions, his mind always racing and planning, never seeming to stop.  


#  **Details:**

**_Favorites_ :**  
He loves anything involving fire, and especially enjoys meats such as chicken and beef, he loves music, especially song and dance, fall and spring, greens, teals, blues,

 ** _Least Favorites_ :**  
Summer, desert, very hot weather, salad, pinks, vegetables,

 ** _Hobbies/Interests_ :**  
Aiden enjoys dancing quite a bit, he likes to hear singing but doesn't dare sing himself out of fear of his voice slipping, He loves to read and spends a lot of time in the library and reading books at the Assassin headquaters 

 ** _Phobias/Fears_ :**  
Being discovered he's not... Exactly a man.  
  
He has claustrophobia and hates being trapped or in small spaces, for this reason, he often avoids small rooms and offices, it doesn't usually affect his missions... So far. 

 ** _Habits_ :**  
Fiddling with a knife when he's bord, always leaving doors and windows open, crossing his arms when he's worried someone is looking a bit too closely at his slim figure. 

 ** _Mannerisms_ :**  
Typical masculine mannerisms, sitting with legs farther apart, often leaning on walls/doors/anything when he's idle, an air of confidence in the way he moves and sits as if nothing can hurt him, smiling and smirking when socializing. Hard and focused when working, always checking where the doors and windows are when inside. 

 ** _Best Qualities_ :**  
Friendly and social, quiet and agile making him fast, loyal to the Creed to death, confident in his abilities, good and eager learner,

 ** _Worst Qualities_ :**  
Though rarely angry, when he is he tends to lose control, sly to a point of sometimes being manipulative, mistrusting of those who want to know too much about him, too cold about the harder things of life, sometimes too full of himself

 ** _Morality/Ethics_ :**  
Aiden has your typical morals one would expect, death is not something that bothers him - as long as it's not him, or an innocent, or a fellow Assassin.   
Lying is something he is probably too comfortable with at this point,  
Stealing is necessary at times depending on the situation,   
Murder of the innocent is worthy of death, taking advantage of others innocence is wrong, and various other things one would usually consider evil, Aiden probably would too. Some of the less severe things he is less likely to care about, however. 

 ** _Goals/Motivations/Dreams_ :**  
To avenge his father's death and stop the Templars from getting the apple, he also would love to see France set free, and maybe one day return to his father's homeland of the Celtics. 

 

* * *

#  _ **The Character’s Relationship With Others** _

 

 

 ** _Love Interest(s)_ :**  
None! Other than a few flirting attempts here and there at the bar

 ** _Friend(s)_ :**  
_First/Middle/Last Name of Friend  
  
_

\- His Mentor when training in the Brotherhood, Name undecided?

 ** _Enemy(ies)_ :**  
_First/Middle/Last Name of Enemy  
Organization/Group Name of Enemy_  
  
Louis, Victor, Thomas  
Alive, Location Unknown  
Templar, Assassin

 

 

 

* * *

#  _ **The Character’s Abilities** _

 

 ** _Eagle Vision?_ : **Yes

 ** _Fighting Style_ :**  
Aiden is a fast climber, using his legs and claws to propel him upwards, he knows how to fall long ways and be unharmed, quick and agile his tactics focus on stealth and surprise, when in a one-on-one fight he tries to avoid getting too close, using his legs and speed to keep constant punches/kicks/attacks on the enemy and not give them time to return the attack.

 ** _Preferred Weapon(s)_ :** (List your character’s preferred weapon(s).)  
  
Hidden Blade x2 (one on each arm)  
  
Sicilian Rapier  
  
Dagger x2   
  
Throwing Knives   
  
Crossbow

(On a scale of 1 - 10; 1 being terrible and 10 being the best)

 _Knowledge_ : 7/10

 _Conceptualization Power_ : 9/10

 _Motivation_ : 6/10

 _Will to Act_ : 9/10

 _Agility_ : 10/10

 _Stealth_ : 7/10

 _Assassination_ : 7/10

 _Swordsmanship_ : 6/10

 _Hand-to-Hand Combat_ : 4/10

 _Long Range Accuracy_ : 4/10

 _Offense_ : 7/10

 _Defense_ : 3/10

 _Social Skills_ : 9/10

 

 

* * *

#  _ **The Character’s Familial/Biographical Information** _

 

 ** _Birthplace_ :** Valence, France

**_Family_ :**

 

> Father, Casey/Niamh/O'Connor - Assassin -  Deceased (Assassinated) Father, Originally from far of Celtic regions, he was taken as a slave by the british only for his ship to be crash-landed more so near the region of France, Aiden doesn't know how his father became an assassin but he knows he met his Mother in France there, and lived there most of the rest of his life.

 

> Mother, Abrial/Margot/O'Connor - Singer - Deceased (Childbirth) Mother, lived most of her life in France, fell in love with Casey and helped him adapt to the more modern and new lifestyle of France, she died in childbirth to her first and only daughter - Alvah.

 

> Uncle (Mother side), Louis/Victor/Thomas \- Templar Assassin - Alive, Louis was Aiden/Alvah's Uncle from her mothers side, who spent more time with her then her Father, unkown to her, or her father, Louis was a Templar Assassin assigned there in France, while her Father was a Assassin of the Creed, neither of them knew of this, until it was too late. Louis still searches for Alvah, hopping to turn her to the Templar side, or kill her if she refuses. 

 

 

#  **_Character Background_ :**

  
SUPER SHORT VERSION:  
( **SPOILER** if you plan to read the big text wall version below this)  
\- Born in France, father killed by her Templar Uncle, escaped to Italy and disguised as a man changing his name to run from his past. Struggled to survive on the streets, runs into Ezio and joins the Brotherhood.   
( **Spoiler over** , that's like the super-ultra short version lacking a lot of details, but wanted to offer it in case peeps didn't wanna read a lot XD)  
  
Lyrics used are from [E for Extiction by Thousand Foot Krutch](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9GEPqBssVk)

 

Note: May have small spoliers for AC brotherhood but nothing huge really.

##  **I'm Not The Same**

_I'm not the same as yesterday  
Ooh... It's hard to explain  
How things have changed  
_

* * *

  
Aiden - or Alvah at this time, lived a mostly normal childhood, she never knew her mother as she died in childbirth. Her father was a trained Assasin working with the Brotherhood to build a guild there in France, but he never told her of these things. In that time, women weren't fit for that kind of work, and he feared for her life in she knew too much. So instead he lied, telling her he worked with horses - mailing and carrying packages.   
  
She was mostly normal, other then having a few odd things about her... Her hands and feet ended in claws, and her teeth grew out long fangs, but also they were very sharp. And she craved mostly fruits and meats, too many vegetables would make her sick in fact. She was told her Great, Great, Great, Great, Greaaaaat ancestor was a dragon, but as time went on and more human genes mixed, the dragon-like features faded...Her father exhibited features like hers, but his eye's were like a snakes, where her's were simply bright - but otherwise normal. However mostly, she could hide it with gloves, and avoid eating in front of others.   
  
Her early life she enjoyed singing and dancing, but she also got bored, her Father often leaving her with her old and tired uncle, her Father, off away for days, weeks, months doing who knows what - her Uncle, who didn't really show her much mind most of the day. All if ignoring her except to feed her when it was time, and to tell her when to go to bed, and give her annoying rules!  
  
So she would sneak out and go play on the street, she would explore abandoned houses, the forest, meet people, make friends. The world seemed nice and her innocence was pure... But as time went on, she ran into some young boys as a teen, boys who weren't very nice, roughhousing her, pushing her, bulling her into stealing things for them. And eventually, when she wasn't able to steal something they wanted, they beat her up until she was left crying and sobbing, and left her in the street.   
  
When she returned home, her Uncle was very stoic, cleaning her up and telling her running around outside alone was not something a woman should be doing, scolding her for being so reckless and getting in trouble. She didn't listen though and kept doing it, but by then, those same boys had spread rumours about her, of various kinds, telling people she was a thief and a liar, that she thought she could do anything she wanted. And her friends didn't like her anymore, adults she was used to talking to instead shooed her away, and she was often chased and yelled at when she got too close to the markets. People would make fun of her bright eyes, and point out her weird claws and sharp teeth, sometimes calling her a demon meant to be hung. Or chasing her with sticks and brooms when she entered.   


##  **Won't Surrender Quietly**

_But I'm not the same as before  
And I know there's so much more ahead  
I can barely believe that I'm here  
And I won't surrender quietly  
Step up and watch me go_

 

* * *

  
She soon returned home, and spent the next few years of her life inside, reading, studying, and writing, she practiced dance and song like a proper woman of that time would, but otherwise didn't bother with deep friendships or going out, this led her extroverted self to fall into self-doubt and depression.   
  
One day after returning from a singing practice at the local pub, Alvah opened the door to find her Uncle, dressed in his usual yet slightly odd robe that had tails so long it almost touched the floor. But in his hands was an open chest, something of her Fathers, examining it with a look of... Anger.  
  
"Uncle Louis?" She asked he looked to her.   
  
"Alvah, my dear, your growing so fast... 16 already right? And yet you don't know your father biggest secret... Neither did I it seems..." He trailed off, leaving Alvah more confused than ever.   
  
"I'm sorry  _Oncle_  I don't understand?" She inquired of him.   
  
He said nothing, simply taking out a piece of clothing, a gauntlet, with a blade hidden underneath, and a strange symbol in steel on top. A symbol she was not familiar with.   
  
He inspected in, then put it back, "Nothing my dear," he said patting her head and walking out without a word.   
  
Oh if only she had known...  


##  **Get It Started**

_Break down, ya really want it?  
Wanna make a scene?  
Show me what ya mean  
Let's get it started_  


* * *

   
  
  
A year later, her father and herself were fast asleep, one of the few times Casey was able to be home with them. Since that time she hadn't thought about the weird things Uncle found of her fathers, it didn't seem important. Until she heard a strange noise in the night, getting up to see what it was. She went to her father's room only to find him awake, he couldn't sleep. So she sat on the bed with him and talked, he ruffled her hair "Little Alvah, I know its hard with me being away all the time but... I promise I do this for you, to make the world a better place... Sometimes one must sacrifice things they hold dear for the better good of others." He said, she didn't understand what he meant though, he was sacrificing something to help her? What was it? And why? She opened her mouth to ask but was interrupted by a loud  _crash_  like the sound of shattering glass.   
  
Father got up and peeked out into the lobby, closing the door quickly, and suddenly pushing her into the closet "Alvah stay here and _Don't move_ " He hissed. She was scared, "Father w-what's wrong?" She asked as he slammed the closet door, clothes and boxes pressing tightly against her.   
  
She heard noises, and voices, the voice of her Uncle hit her ears, followed by her father's.   
  
"Your  _one of them!_  Assassin!" Louis said spitting the words out like venom,  
  
"Why is that of your concern?" Casey asked, folding his arms, his thick Celtic accent lacing his words as anger boiled in him.   
  
" _Merde!"_ Uncle cursed under his breath "of course it's my concern, I'm a Templar you idiot, you probably married my sister just to spite me, then killed her in her sleep... Teaching that pathetic child of yours all your lies..." Uncle was fuming with rage, and Alvah could hear the sound of a blade being drawn from its sheath slowly.   
  
"I did no such thing! I loved that woman!" Her father was equally angry, angrier then she had ever heard him. And suddenly there was the sounds of metal clashing, followed by grunting, and the table being knocked over by some force as the two fought. Until suddenly there was a quiet sound of of metal cutting into something fleshy, and a gurgle, then silence...   
  
She held her breath, was Dad okay? She was afraid to look, opening the closet door just slightly and peeking outside...  
  
She found her Uncle standing over her Father's dead and lifeless form,   
  
" _Oncle?_ " She asked in a light French accent, but just as the words left her mouth, her Uncle's head snapped around.  
She froze in place, she didn't cry, or yell, she just froze as her Uncle turned around.   
  
"Your father was a bad man Alvah... For the sake of peace, I had to end his life..." he approached her, but she stepped back, finding boxes and clothes hitting her back.  
"Come with me Alvah I'll teach you the way of a Templar..." he offered his arms, opening himself up to her, inviting her to come with him. But also blocking her path of escape, Instead, she tried to run, sliding under his feet, and hearing the sound of footsteps as she ran out of the house, the rain pouring down on her dress, finding tears falling down her face, she ran from her Uncle for hours...Days, and weeks. She couldn't seem to settle down for more then a day before he would find her again, and she'd have to run more to escape him.  


##  **The Storm**

_I can feel the storm  
The winds have changed  
Ooh... ‘Cause we're worlds a part  
But just the same   
_

* * *

   
There was one problem, everyone in town recognized her, they knew her, and when she went to buy a horse the man there asked her where her husband was. When she wanted to buy a sword, the man said swords weren't for women, and everywhere she turned Louis wasn't far behind. Despite being 17 years old at this point, the fact she was a woman, and people knew her, was hindering her greatly. She needed to  _get out_  but couldn't.   
  
Then, she had an idea.  
  
She binded her chest, cut her hair, and lowered her voice - having done many years of singing, she was good at lowering it. She changed her clothes out for old one's she had sneaked in and taken from her father's house, collecting a few other odd items, such as the hidden blade and robe to go over her clothes, finding the hood would do good to cover her face from those who knew her well. The blade could protect her from her Uncle if need be... If she knew how to use it well anyway.  
  
With this new disguise, she was able to buy a sword, and a ride into the country of Italy, thankful that her Father had settled into a town just on the edge of France, making her escape to Italy all that much closer.   
  
It was strange pretending to be a man, but she found herself settling into ti easily, everything was open to her, and people treated her differently. Soon she found she had liked the name she picked for herself,  _Aiden, Cullen, O'Connor_. She was tempted to change her last name, but it was common enough that it wouldn't immideaitly give her away, especially since she was a only child. And not no brother or siblings.   
  
She soon got used to being called a man, and got comfortable in the role, it made it easier to forget what happened to her father, to forget what she saw, who she had been. That happened to  _Alvah_  not to  _Aiden_.   
  
Now to escape Louis, and France...  


##  **Way that we came**

_But we won't leave the way that we came  
And I know there's so much more ahead  
I can barely believe that we're here  
We won't surrender quietly  
Step up and watch it go  
_

* * *

  
  
And escape she finally did, but not without getting into a fight with her Uncle. When was taking a rest along the road to Rome, when he appeared in the campfire, making her jump up in shock.  "Louis?!"   
  
He looked menacing with the fire lighting up his dark robes, his French accent much thicker then hers as he spoke, his words coming out in smooth flowing dark sounds.   
  
"You thought acting like a man would keep me from finding you?" He asked, a soft  _clink_  as his hidden blade ejected out, shining in the light of the fire she had made.   
  
"Begone! I will have nothing more to do with a  _murder_ like you!" She said, her hands curling into fists.   
  
"Me? What about all those who fell by the hands of your father? The chaos left behind in his wake as he tried to rise up a band of pathetic rebels?!" He said, stepping closer to her, anger laced in his voice.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Alvah asked, "your insane!"   
  
Louis paused, then tilted his head "You have no idea who's robes you wear, and who's weapon your wearing?"   
  
"M-My Fathers! And I'll use it!" Alvah said, ejected the blade and pointing it at Louis.   
  
Her Uncle burst out into laughter, "So stupid! You don't even know how to use it! Alvah, your father was an Assassin, I admit he kept it well hidden... Even I didn't know until that one day I came across his chest... " Louis trailed off, "My sister, married an Assassin... I wonder, did he kill her in her sleep?" He asked, approaching closer and closer as he spoke.   
  
"An.. Assassin? What? No of course not! My mother died in childbirth!" Alvah backed up, her back bumping into a tree.   
  
"Did she?" Louis asked, "Alvah, come with me, I'll show you the truth..." He offered his hand.   
  
"Its Aiden to you!" She - He, yelled, a loud hiss escaping his lips, slashing down the blade until it cut Loui's hand, almost cutting his palm through, the blade wasn't meant for that kind of attack though, and so didn't cut deep enough. But still bleed a lot, making Louis pull his hand back with a yell.   
  
"Your regret that, I'll teach you your place  _Alvah_." He jumped at her, and she tried to duck, but he grabbed her and threw her onto the ground, his blade ejecting, and aiming for her throat.   
  
"If you won't come with me, then you'll die, just like your father," He swung down, but Aiden was quicker, kicking him in the gut and turning his face away. Instead, the blade cut down behind his eye, cutting into his ear and neck, blood poured out due do it being a facial wound - but it wasn't life-threatening.   
  
Louis was knocked back, and Aiden ran - jumping onto his horse and running as fast as he could. Louis didn't follow, simply watching him from a distance, until he couldn't see Aiden anymore.  
  
That was the last time Aiden ever heard the name Alvah, and its when he put his past behind him, locked away forever.   


##  **So Much More**

_And I know there's so much more ahead  
I can barely believe that we're here  
We won't surrender quietly  
Step up and watch it go_

* * *

  
  
Life in Rome as a French/Celtic person wasn't easy, his primary language was French and English, and only a little bit of his father native language, knowing no Italian at all, however, luckily most people also spoke English here. He had left most of his money, gear, and items behind, and his wound was badly patched up with water and cloth, leaving a nasty scar to show.  
  
He had nothing, soon selling his horse to buy food and gear, but the money was soon gone too. Rome wasn't a nice place... Taxes were high, the guards often beat up and abused their power over others.  
  
Aiden struggled himself to survive, often having to steal, or use sly tricks to get money off of others, flirt to get women to let their guard down so he could sneak into places he wasn't supposed to be. All the while, he wondered about the things Louis had said. Assassins? Templars? What was his uncle on about? Was his father's life such a mystery to him?   
  
These questions often plagued his mind, playing over what Louis had said, he wondered if his Uncle still searched for him? And what would he do if he ran into him? It was clear to Aiden that he was no match for the trained Templar... Though living on the streets had gotten him into his fair share of fights.   
  
He got used to sleeping in barns, sheds, and hay, sometimes being caught and having to run from a angry farmer or gaurd. Stealing food from the market, and money from pouches taught him how to do it well without being caught... And when he was caught, he learned what it felt like to be beat up all over again, not unlike in his childhood.   
  
The thought to reveal his identity, to let his hair grow and remove his binds from his chest was tempting. But still too dangerous, woman weren't allowed to work - something he desperately sought for, a decent job - and they weren't allowed to fight, or train, or buy weapons. Not to mention, what if someone here knew him from France? The chance wasn't totally slim, Valence France wasn't far from here, a two or three day's travel. And Rome was a popular place to go for those who had money.   


##  **In The Shadows**

_When we move  
We camouflage ourselves  
We stand in the shadows waiting  
We live for this and nothing more  
We are what you created_  
  
And a pit of despair for those who didn't.   
Many nights he dreamed about that day his father died, waking up in sweat and confusion, sometimes his sight would change. He would see people in shades of blue, white, gold, even green, but when he rubbed his eyes it went away and he just figured it was lack of food or sleep. Which he lacked much of many nights, making his figure slim and lean, but despite that, he built some muscle too, from the constant walking and at times running from the guards.   
  
But alas, as much as he wanted to, he lacked any way to get answers about his father, until one day, a year of struggling to survive, stealing and breaking into homes to get what he needed... And sometimes simply what he wanted. But one day he luck ran out, the Borgias guards caught up to him. Cornering him into an alleyway, he managed to use his claws and hidden blade to take one out, but the other two grabbed him, one from behind to hold him, the other punching him repeatedly in the stomach.   
  
"WHERE IS IT?!" The one punching him asked, "Pathetic thief!" He roared, Aiden hissed and snarled like some kind of animal, his eyes bright and angry as he trashed, but couldn't escape. He wasn't strong enough, blood trickled down his chin, would he die like this? A petty thief on the streets of Italy Rome?   
  
It seemed today wasn't his day to die, as suddenly there was a rush of air, followed by a body of a many suddenly dropping down onto the guard who was punching him, both men fell to the ground - but only one got up, white and red robes flowing in the wind, a hood covering his face.   
  
The other guard, holding Aiden was shocked, and suddenly screamed - right next to poor Aiden's ear - " _Assasino!_ " - The memories of Louis flashed in the young Aiden's mind,   
  
_"Your father was an Assassin, I admit he kept it well hidden... Even I didn't know until that one day I came across his chest... "  
  
_The... Assassin, was quick as the Guard released Aiden, the Celtic/French man taking no time to free himself of his grasp. Turning back just in time to hear a gasp, as the Assassin lunged forward, a blade erupting from his wrist and right into the throat of the guard. The man fell down dead, blood pooling on the ground as the white-robed man turned to Aiden.   
  
"That map you stole belongs to me," He said in a dark voice, Aiden was internally freaked out by this Assasin, but despite his fear, he didn't show it.   
  
"Oh does it?" He said, backing away slightly, glancing behind him, "Well finders keepers right? But hey, thanks for freeing me of those thugs, that was pretty nice of you man!" He said waving his arms slightly, allowing his accent to tint his words as the Italian man observed him.   
  
  
The white robed man was quick, grabbing Aiden's arm and putting that hidden blade to his neck. But in that same moment, Aiden ejected his hidden blade too, and pressed the tip to the other man's neck in the same moment. Both men froze, Aiden admitted to himself he had no idea what he was doing.   
  
Finally the other man spoke, "Assassin?" He inquired,   
  
"I was told my father was one, aparently you are too, though honestly I don't really know what that means."   
  
The other man smiled, and removed the blade from Aiden's neck, pulling his hood down and offering his hand.  
  
"Name's Ezio, Ezio Auditore,"  
  
Aiden paused, this guy was  _weird_ , but he liked that, a smile spread over his sly face.   
"Aiden O'Connor, its a pleasure to meet you  _m_ onsieurEzio," he said taking the man's hand and shaking it.   
  
"Come with me, and I'll show you all that your Father stood for..."  


##  **Are You Ready?**

_Are you ready? Are ya ready?  
Are ya ready for me?  
Are you ready? Are ya ready?  
Are ya ready to see?_

* * *

  
  
Aiden joined the Assassin's Creed Brotherhood there in Italy Rome, learning about all that his Father fought for, and why. He was taken under the wing of Master Assassin (Name/TBH) until he was trained enough to become a full Assassin, Aiden, whether due to pride or mistrust or something else, hasn't admitted he has nowhere to stay. When asked he lies and says he does, but usually he sleeps in the headquarters, or outside in a barn or anywhere else he can reach. He takes baths in a secluded stream and dries off his clothes there, storing his extra outfit inside his Mentor's chest. Besides that he doesn't seem to mind, small rooms bother him anyway, and he enjoys seeing the stars, overlooking the city makes him feel...Free. Though Winter isn't very fun admittedly...  
  
Aiden has also taken to reading, a lot, often seen sneaking books off from his Mentor's room or from the libary, sometimes falling asleep in a pile of books. Its one of his favorite past times after trainning.   
  
Many adventures may be written here later on as they form! 


	2. Louis Thomas Reference + Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Thomas's Art Reference AND Information, his history contains almost no spoilers for the short story, maybe a few teeny one's, and pretty much non of any of the games since it doesn't cover his trip to Rome at all and he doesn't meet Ezio really.

 

_Not giving up on you_

_I'm not giving up on you_

_How long will it take_

_For you to lean on me_

_Time to let it go_

_So you can finally breathe_

_Slow, slow_

 

 

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if it makes me bleed_

_I'm gonna carry you_

_Pushing through_

_With the dirt on my sleeves_

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if it's razor deep_

_I'm not giving up, not gonna run_

 

[Even if it Hurts](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqaNhYIxF0I&index=6&list=RDonPNbYXjos0) \- Sam Tinnesz [  
](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqaNhYIxF0I&index=6&list=RDonPNbYXjos0)

* * *

Louis is [AC : Aiden O'Conner ](https://www.deviantart.com/grace-winters/art/AC-Aiden-O-Conner-The-Sly-767588513)'s Uncle!  
Thank you to [VisionaryDame](https://www.deviantart.com/visionarydame) for the  _Awesome_  Information Template that I used below, check it out [HERE](https://www.deviantart.com/visionarydame/art/Assassin-s-Creed-OC-Blank-Template-321658561)

 

#  _ **Introduction of Character** _

**Name:**  Louis, Victor, Thomas

**_Age_ :** Lives between the years  **1465 - 1559** Currently depicted image is sometime in  **1495-1520**  (He'd be  **35 at 1500**  and  **60 at 1515** )   
  
 **Sex:**  Male

**_Gender_ :** Male, he/him  
  
 **Voice:**  Soft but average pitch, gets deeper when he's angry, his accent makes his words flow more, with little to no rough inflexions

**_Sexual/Romantic Orientation_ : **Asexual Aromantic  

**_Nickname(s)_ :** His sister used to call him "Little Lou", no one else knows of this nickname though now that she has passed. 

**_Time Period_ : **Renaissance Period (AC II through Brotherhood) 

**_Date of Birth_ :** 5/11/1465 AD

**_Date of Death_ :** 11/11/1559

**_Species_ :** Human

**_Ethnicity_ :** French / Jewish - He is unaware of his Jewish heritage though (Father's side, never met his biological father)

**_Blood Type_ :** B-

**_Affiliations/Organizations_ :** Assassin for the Templar order

**_Occupation_ :** Writes books about a variety of subjects 

 

* * *

#  _ **The Character’s Appearance** _

 

**_General Appearance_ :**  
Louis has dark black hair with light pale skin and grey. His hair is wavy but not curly, he often keeps it short because of this, scars line up his right arm often covered by his coat or jacket.   
  
Unlike his nephew, Louis is much  _much_  taller and bulkier, but in his older age and heavier weight he is slower and less agile, he can climb decently enough but prefers to get his enemies on the ground or rooftop where he can try to out-run them, once he catches you though... It's hard to get him off.   
  
Due to his health and fitness, even at 50 he is often mistaken for being younger, he claims its the fish from France and staying in shape. But the older he gets the less climbing he can do, at least not in a decent time. Having to use more stealth to get close to his targets.

**_Height_ :** 6,2

**_Weight_ :** 175 lbs

**_Handedness_ :** Left-handed 

**_Tattoos/Birthmarks/Scars_ :**  
Scars on his right arm from a time in his youth when he punched a window.

**_Jewellery/Accessories_ :**  
  
None!  
  


* * *

  
  


 

#  RolePlay Information: 

  
**Open to RP?:**  Yes!  
 **Location of RP?:**  Discord, or DA Notes preferred! Will consider Gdocs or  _maybe_  Email if I know you already.   
 **Rules/Rp'ing details?:**   **[READ THIS](https://sta.sh/019wfh9zk3qd)**  before rping with me! Keep in mind Assassins Creed involves death, violence, and fighting, so generally, I ask you be more mature minded, but generally, I prefer to avoid overly gore-y descriptions.   
  
 **Current RP's:**  
  


 

 

* * *

#  _ **About the Character** _

 

**_Personality_ :  
  
**[Stioc]  
"I don't need to talk about how I feel, I need to act."   
Louis feels that it isn't proper for a man to express his feelings openly, but to deal with them privately, and he follows this himself to the letter. He rarely lets outbursts of anger, sadness, joy, or much fo anything cross him. He will, however, express these things in more subtle ways, sarcastic comments or compliments, but keeping his voice smooth and calm while doing so.   
  
[Calculated / Tatical]   
"We can't just run in there, we need to think about this... Where have the Assassins struck previously? There must be a pattern..."   
Louis is a brain, it seems his Nephew also picked up on his uncle's nerdiness, Louis enjoys reading, planning, mathematics, tactics, he's very calculated, taking his time to plan his missions, he does not like to be rushed and will take time to plan out how he will approach things. This goes for social interaction too - he often will stand off and watch before approaching the person to engage in conversation with them.   
  
[Loyal]   
"The Assassins have done nothing but brought chaos to my Country and my family, if I die as a Templar then I die with honour"   
Louis is loyal to what remains of his families honour and code, and to the Templar order and his beliefs. He will never turn from the Templar order until his death, though after Aiden turns and escapes to Italy his main focus changes slightly - primarily focusing on hunting his Nephew down, while his duties as a Templar become more secondary, he still does them, but it becomes obvious they are not as important as his goal to find and bring Aiden back.  
  
  
[Fatherly]   
"I can't let her go outside... She'll get hurt, I need to make sure she stays inside from now on I'm worried for her..."  
Despite his lack for actually  _showing_  his feelings, Louis is actually rather fatherly... On the inside, anyway. He loves little children, but especially Aiden, he feels more like a father to Aiden then Aiden's real father ever had, since Casey was always off doing... Who knows what.  He keeps his fears for Aiden to himself, but inwardly, he cares for his Nephew. He also loves to watch over little children, often silently out of view, sometimes stepping in when they might be in danger or helping them find their parents. Sometimes he regrets not having children of his own, but he would never admit this.   
  
[Concealed]   
"It's not for you to know, child."   
Louis is a locked chest never to be opened, his sister was the only one he dare shared his inward emotions with, ever since her death, he locks it up. He's very secretive and doesn't reveal much, trying to pry answers out of him is like trying to open the locked chest with a twig.   
  
[Honorable / Traditional]   
"It would be wrong of me to allow a young lady to walk home alone, I will come with you."   
Louis is a very honourable and traditional man, sometimes it's a good thing and sometimes people find it annoying. He feels that men should be one way and woman another, sometimes those views are very restrictive and annoying to deal with. On the other hand, he's very polite and will open the door for others, wait to speak when it's his turn, talk in a polite manner, he will even sit down and have tea with the person he plans to kill tomorrow. He'll let women link her arm with his as they walk, walk her home and make sure she is safe, he'll refuse to raise his voice even when angry... though even he has his moments. And tries to withhold himself from being overly emotional or expressive, despite how he feels on the inside.   
  
[Blunt]  
"That's because someone like you is too ignorant to understand such things  _Assassin_."   
Though Louis does try to be polite, but he also isn't one to soften his words, he just learned how to insult people in complicated ways so it almost sounds like he's being polite... When he's really not. He doesn't spare anyone's feelings and will gladly tell you exactly what he thinks. 

#  **Details:**

**_Favourites_ :**  
Reading, studying history, writing, admiring art, wine, fish, ocean, cold, winter, fall, blue, purple, red, Templar order

**_Least Favorites_ :**  
summer, spring, parties, loud music, spicy food, Assassins of the Creed

**_Hobbies/Interests_ :**  
Reading, writing, sketching but not really painting or anything like that, math is also something he enjoys doing

**_Phobias/Fears_ :**  
Louis doesn't have any strong fears other than the norm, but he does seem to fear for his nephew a lot, despite never admitting it out loud. 

**_Habits_ :**  
Louis always sits so he can see the door, and likes to circle a place at least once before going inside.   
  


**_Mannerisms_ :**  
Very traditional, feels women should wear dresses and be accompanied by a man when outside, doesn't express his feelings often if at all, but also very polite, rarely raising his voice in a argument, holding the door open for a lady, kissing her hand, walking her home, sits properly and phrases things in a more polite way, even his insults are given with the same even-toned voice.

**_Best Qualities_ :**  
Very polite, doesn't seek to cause a lot of emotional drama, intelligent and a nerd, loyal, dedicated. 

**_Worst Qualities_ :**  
See's men and women in very traditional ways, too stoic to connect to emotionally very well, very stuck in his ways and beliefs

**_Morality/Ethics_ :**  
Louis doesn't particularly  _enjoy_ killing, and in fact, he feels repulsed by some templars who do, but, he does see it as a necessary evil in order to bring order back to France.   
He can be very strict when it comes to the smaller crimes and things, expecting people under his authority to act like him, and be on 'his level' and will punish stealing, lying, and deceiving very harshly... Unless its against the Assasin Order that is, then to him its an acceptable evil. 

**_Goals/Motivations/Dreams_ :**   
  


 

* * *

#  _ **The Character’s Relationship With Others** _

 

 

**_Love Interest(s)_ :**  
None, and never will, Louis has dedicated his life to his work, and all his relationships are always platonic from his side, sorry ladies (or gents) don't get your hopes up for him XD

**_Friend(s)_ :**   
_First/Middle/Last Name of Friend  
  
_

**_Enemy(ies)_ :**   
_First/Middle/Last Name of Enemy  
Organization/Group Name of Enemy_   
  


 

 

* * *

#  _ **The Character’s Abilities** _

 

**_Eagle Vision?_ :** No

**_Fighting Style_ :**   
  


**_Preferred Weapon(s)_ :** (List your character’s preferred weapon(s).)  
  
Hidden Blade x1 (one on left arm)  
  
Officer bardiche  
  
Dagger x2   
  
Throwing Knives x4  
  
Bow

(On a scale of 1 - 10; 1 being terrible and 10 being the best)

_Knowledge_ : 8/10

_Conceptualization Power_ : 4/10

_Motivation_ : 10/10

_Will to Act_ : 5/10

_Agility_ : 3/10

_Stealth_ : 7/10

_Assassination_ : 6/10

_Swordsmanship_ : 8/10

_Hand-to-Hand Combat_ : 9/10

_Long Range Accuracy_ : 8/10

_Offense_ : 7/10

_Defence_ : 5/10

_Social Skills_ : 2/10

 

 

* * *

#  _ **The Character’s Familial/Biographical Information** _

 

**_Birthplace_ :** Aubenas, France

**_Family_ :**

> Brother-In-Law, Casey/Niamh/O'Connor - Assassin -  Deceased (Assassinated) Casey, Originally from far of Celtic regions, he was taken as a slave by the british only for his ship to be crash-landed more so near the region of France, Louis was unaware of Casey's involvement with the Assassins despite spending much time with his in-law, when he did learn of Casey's real job, Louis was the one who confronted him, and ultimatly killed him.

 

> Sister, Abrial/Margot/O'Connor - Singer - Deceased (Childbirth) Sister, lived most of her life in France, fell in love with Casey and helped him adapt to the more modern and new lifestyle of France, she died in childbirth to her first and only daughter - Alvah. Louis was away when she died, and blames her death on Casey her Husband and his in-law. Louis and Abrial had been very close, almost inseperable until Casey showed up, but despite his Sister spending so much time with Casey and forgetting Louis, he stilled tried to get along with his Brother-in-law...Until he found out his seceret. 

 

> Nephew (Sister side), Aiden/Cullen/O'connor \- Assassin - Alive, Louis loves his Nephew dearly, and though he isn't one to  _show_  his emotions, he is actually rather afraid for Aiden, he fears Aiden has fallen for the Assasin's lies, or that one day those he calls friends will discover Aiden secerets and ultimatly make him pay the price... Louis feels by hunting Aiden down, he can either convice Aiden to come home to France with him, or force him too. For his own good...

 

 

#  **_Character Background_ :**

Song Lyrics [Man or a Monster](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMNcq_EvArU) by Sam Tinnesz and Zadye Wolfe

  
**Super ultra-short-version**  
( **Spoiler:** For those who don't want to read all the stuff below - however, this version is missing  _a lot_  so keep in mind its just the main points)

\- An orphan who was on the street for while until he was found and adopted my a Templar  
\- Trained as a Templar  _assassin_ but primarily focuses on assignations, intel gathering, interrogating, and the like. The politics of it? Not so much.   
\- Sister unknowingly married an Assassin, she died in childbirth, Louis blamed her husband Casey  
\- Casey was always off on trips, Louis took care of his child Alvah, until he discovered Casey's big secret   
\- He killed Casey, Alvah ran to Italy to escape her uncle, now Louis shearches for her there.   
 **Spoiler/Short version over**

##    
_What Do You See_

  
_When you close your eyes, what do you see?  
Do you hold the light or is darkness underneath?_

* * *

  
  
Louis's earliest memories are not pleasant by any means, his biological father left his mother when he discovered she was pregnant, they weren't married - and in that time - such a thing was preposterous and dishonourable, so his father left her to try and retain his honour. Leaving her alone to make ends meet, but women in that time couldn't get many jobs if any... And she wasn't able too for more than a few years before she started selling things, that lasted another year until finally, they had to sell their home.   
  
Being on the street at a young age wasn't a pleasant thing, at the age of eight he was forced to learn to pickpocket, to play tricks, to steal, and beg. Often times he would get beaten or kicked by people who caught him, but despite this, he continued - he had too - he was the man of the...not...house? Now, and he reminded himself he had to provide for his sister and mother as much as he could.   
  
His sister was the best thing in his life during those times, she would make him laugh, sing for him to soothe his crying in the night, play with him in the grass or along the beautiful shores of France... She wasn't very good at stealing and Louis often wouldn't let her try anyway. He couldn't imagine her getting hurt, it would break him, he needed her, he needed to see her smile when he returned each night.   
  
She was more shy, quiet, but sweet, she didn't have it in her to do evil things, the one time she stole a apple she felt so bad that Louis had to pretend to take it back - only he didn't - he just hid it from her sight until the next day, oddly enough she wasn't bothered when  _he_  stole. Louis found this odd but really didn't mind, it just wasn't in her blood to be like that. She was too innocent, too sweet, and... He needed her to be, she was his anchor.   
  
Their mother? She grew silent and sick, she never spoke after losing the house, she just sat and stared blankly, empty, hollow, like a living corpse. Louis didn't know what to do, she grew more and more sick, until one cold raining day she closed her eyes... And never opened them again...  
  
She died when Louis was eleven years old, he didn't feel much grief for the passing of his mother, she was never that close to her, and she always seemed distant to him, as if seeing his father in him, and not wanting to be close. His sister, however, took the death of their mother hard, and she cried and cried... And cried... Louis never left her side until she stopped, then slipped out to go look for something to steal.   
  


##    
_Man Or Monster_

_In your hands, there's a touch that can heal  
But in those same hands, is the power to kill_

* * *

  
( **WARNING** Brief suggestions of rap are mentioned later in this chapter, I'll post _another warning_ before it - it's in no detail of course - but if even subtle mentions are trigger for you please skip. Otherwise, you have been warned.)   
  
He went to the deeper parts of town, he wanted to find something special for his sister, something to cheer her up, or comfort her at least. That was when the smell of freshly baked pie hit his nose, he turned and saw that one of the merchants was selling pie. It smelled  _amazing_  and Louis was sure his two coins was  _not_  enough to buy it. He ran a hand through his hair, then sighed, and watched the merchant, it looked like he had a younger boy, a teenager or maybe a young adult - it was hard to tell for sure - who was helping him. The homeless child couldn't tell if the boy was the merchant's son or not, but he seemed bored, and annoyed, not paying much mind as the owner of the shop as he left to go do something behind the shop.   
  
  
Louis flowed into the crowd inside, ducking below arms and elbows and making his way near one of the pies. No one was paying much mind to him, just a quick snatch as his hands grasped the edge of the pie annnnd...  
  
"Hey!" Of course, Louis sighed, hearing the yell he turned - and ran - weaving through the crowd until he burst out into the street. Hearing yelling behind him, and the sound of boots, more then one? Who was the other set? He decided not to look and see, maybe the merchant had come back from around the back of the building to join his helper.   
  
Louis ran down the street, quickly realizing his small legs couldn't out-run the longer one's of the much older youth. He turned down the alley, pie held tightly in his little arms as he panted, sliding in behind a crate, using the shadow to hide himself, panting quietly.  
  
The silence was horrible, slowly his breath quieted down, and all he could hear was his own heartbeat. Suddenly his crate was moved, and too hands grabbed ahold of him and shoved him onto the ground, a shadow fell over him, leaving him shivering in the sudden cold that washed over his spine and shoulders.   
  
 **(Skip here if mentions of rap trigger you)**  
  
Louis looked up into the eyes of the older youth, a sneer fell on the man's face, looking at the now ruined pie splattered on the ground in front of Louis.   
"Pathetic thief, you can't even fight me? Can't even dare to lift a finger? Your useless,  
good for nothing, scum!" He kicked Louis in the ribs, getting a yelp out of him, tears pricked the child's eyes.  
  
"Your weak, weak like a woman, you cry like a woman, your pathetic. You know what? You are good for one thing, let me show you one thing woman are good for..."   
  
Louis wished he never stole that pie, he wished he never lost his innocence that day, but he did. And it changed him forever.   
  
 **(Okay its safe from here onwards)**  
  


##  **Man or Monster**

_Are you a man or a monster?  
Are you a man or a monster?  
Are you a man or a monster?  
When you look at yourself, are you a man  
Or a monster?  
_

* * *

  
  
  
Louis returned 'home' to his sister in shambles, his clothes torn and his heart heavy, his body hurt like never before and he couldn't get that older youth's face out of his mind. The things he saw he wished he could erase forever, as he stumbled into the alley his sister should have been, he was startled as he bumped into someone.  
  
" _Excusez-moi_ m _onsieur..._ " He trailed off, looking up into the face of an older man, well dressed in rich robes and a concerned amber eyes peering down at him. There were two guards with him, one of them was inspecting the body of his mother, which Louis realized was starting to smell rather horrid of death and sickness.   
  
His sister was sobbing, she had wedged herself into the corner to get away from the second guard, who appeared to be trying to approach her without scaring her, but with little luck. As she only cried more, tears streaming down her face.   
  
Louis, despite being tired, bruised and broken inwardly, felt anger flare up in him, a rush of adrenaline giving him new strength. He pushed past the older man with amber eyes, "Hey! Leave her alone!" Louis said shoving the guard with all his might - which wasn't much - ignoring the pain it caused him from his countless bruises.   
  
"Son, calm you, we are trying to help, is this your sister?" The older man, with the brought eyes asked in a calm and oddly comforting tone despite being very stoic sounding. Raising his hands up as if in silent surrender.   
  
"Y-Yes..." Louis said, tears threatened to prick his eyes but he held them back.   
  
"Son your hurt... Come with me and we can get you and your sibling clean up, okay?" The older French man asked, holding his hand out.  
  
  
Little did Louis know, taking his hand would be the best choice he ever made.   
  


#  **The Dawn**

_It's so hard to tell which side you're on  
One day is Hell, the next day is the dawn_

* * *

  
  
Louis later learned the man's name was Yvon, and he took them to his house, which was two-story, beautiful home like nothing Louis had ever seen. The man's wife was very kind, washed up Louis and his sister Abrial, they had a bath for the first time in years, got clean clothes and got checked out by a doctor.   
  
Louis had never received such kindness in his life, he was sure it wouldn't last, that night as he watched his sister sleep soundly in a warm bed under the night light of the moon filtering through the windowpane. He slipped out into the hallway, and wandered around the huge house, wondering how someone could live in a house so nice, how that person could  _invite him_  and Abrial into the house.... Why? Why was this Yvon so kind to them?  
As if the man himself could hear his thought, Louis heard a voice behind him.  
  
"It's Louis right?" The voice said it belonged to Yvon.  
  
Louis almost jumped out of his skin, turning around heart pounding, in the dim light his mind flashed back to that moment in the alleyway... Louis felt his body tremble in fear as he looked up at the dark figure.   
  
The man crouched down to his level and placed a hand on the child's shoulder, "Hey its okay Louis," He spoke gently, looking at him with amber eyes, and a soft smile pulling at his lips. Louis looked into those eyes and found himself relaxing slightly, "I'm not going to hurt you okay? Not ever."   
  
"S-Sorry," Louis stammered, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He paused, "Why are you h-helping us  _monsieur_ Yvon?" Louis asked, despite his fear, he voice was surprisingly calm sounding.   
  
"Well, I can't just leave two orphaned kids on the street," the man said, standing up and offering Louis his hand - which he gladly took - the man's hand was warm and comforting, Louis didn't feel any more fear. He felt safe with this man. "-But I admit I might have had a few selfish reasons too," Yvon added with a small smirk on his face, rubbing a hand on his chin where a short bit of facial hair was growing.  
  
Louis said nothing, only watching him as they came to sit down on the sofa, Yvon padding the seat next to him as Louis climbed up and sat down next to the older man.   
  
"You see me and my wife can't have children of our own..." he sighed quietly, "But I have so much I wish to teach a child, so much I need to pass on... I don't mean to pressure you young lad, but if you like it here, you are free to stay. And I will teach you all I know, to your sister as well, you will be safe here, but do keep in mind that by staying and continuing my line of work... you may not always be safe. I have a dangerous job, and it requires much dedication, but it brings peace to all." He spoke in a well-mannered way, polite, and calm, but it also left Louis feeling confused.   
  
"I don't understand," Louis said simply, staring at this man wide-eyed.   
  
Yvon let out an amused breath, placing a hand on the child's shoulder.   
"Son, do you want to bring peace to France? To stop those who would hurt others? To bring order to chaos?" He asked.   
  
Louis thought about that man in the alley - and shivered - he thought about how all those people ignore them and their mom in their time of need. How his father left them, how he was so helpless.   
  
"I don't want to be helpless anymore... I don't want others in need to be ignored..." Louis said after a moment.   
  
"If one had complete control, would they not be able to bring peace?" The man asked.  
  
"They would be able to punish those who do bad things..." Louis said, ponding a moment before replying.   
  
"Louis, if you stay with me and my wife, I will teach you all these things. I will show you my life's work, and teach you how to protect herself, your sister, and bring order to a land of chaos."  Amber eyes met his...  
  
"You won't leave us?" Louis asked, barely louder than a whisper.   
  
"Never child... Never."   
  
"Then we'll stay."   
  


##  **Turned Tables**

_The lines are blurred, you keep rubbing your eyes  
The tables turn, now it's time to survive  
_

* * *

  
  
As the years passed, Louis was growing into his teenage years, and learning in the ways of a Templar Assassin. The man, Yvon, and his wife adopted Louis and Abrial as their own and took care of them, they lived in a nice house, always had food to eat and water to drink, clothes to wear, and fun outside in the small yard. Louis took to the training well, his body natural grew in stature and muscle quickly, though he tended to be slightly slower than his adoptive father, but made up for it in height and muscle.   
  
He studied a lot in the library of the house, Yvon had book's...  _many_  books, and the growing teenager loved to read books. He learned about the Assassin's, the Templar's, the war that had gone on for so long. About all the destruction, chaos, and criminal activity that often came about due to the rise of the Assassins. Louis could see proof in France itself - he and his sister had experienced it - criminals were everywhere, and though Louis admitted he had stolen too. If there was total control, if they could harness the power of the pieces of Eden, then surely, they could wipe out poverty? War? Criminals?   
  
It was a fantasy, like hoping for a dream, but the justice of it was sound to him. And it brought him hope.   
  
Louis realized that Yvon, for a Templar, had odd skills that usually the Assassin's had. So he asked him why and his adoptive father explained that he had been one at one time - but when he saw how powerful the pieces of Eden were. And Yvon didn't feel like they were doing good by hiding them, when they could be used to help the people, to make a perfect world.   
  
It made sense to Louis but he also suspected there was more to it than that, but the teenager decided not to push his adoptive father on the issue. He was simply glad to have an advantage on the Assassin's, knowing how to fight as well as them - even better by combing skills, that would help him in his goal to bring order to the chaotic world.   
  
His sister also learned of the templar ways, but didn't learn about combat, she learned about the history and politics. But didn't show much interest, and it didn't bother Louis - in that time it wasn't seen as right for women to fight anyway - However she did seem to enjoy singing a lot, and dancing. So while Louis was off learning to fight and kill his enemies, Abrial was off learning to sing and dance.  
  
Yet despite the differences, they remained inseparable, they spent evenings and mornings together, running the streets laughing, teasing and giggling as siblings do. Teasing each other, pranking each other harmlessly of course... It was some of the best years of Louis's life.  
  
He excelled at his training, his heart eager to learn and improve, and soon he had his first target...  
  
His first kill.  
  
  


#  **Look At Yourself**

_Are you a man or a monster?  
Are you a man or a monster?  
Are you a man or a monster?  
When you look at yourself, are you a man_   
_Or a monster?_

* * *

  
  
Louis was 22 years old now,  
There was a man who was starting riots in the city, preaching some strange version of the roman catholic gospel, making the people angry, making them want to rise up against the guards, the government, the politics. Crime was skyrocketing as people started to get into fights, steal, and kill to get what they wanted.   
  
The Templars were having none of  _that_ , and this was Louis's first mission, find this.... 'priest' and kill him. Louis admitted he didn't go to church as much as his father, but even he doubted what church would ordain the things this man was preaching. Even so it didn't matter, he was causing riots, and crime, and for that... he would die.   
  
Louis found him, and swiftly planted his hidden blade into the man's throat, he gasped "Assassin!" as he fell, but Louis corrected him "No Assasin, Templar to you." He growled, then took the man's body and hung it in the courtyard for all to see what would happen to those who broke the law.   
  
It was the start of many kills, and many examples of power for the Templars. Louis focused primarily on killing, hunting down and capturing, intel, stealing information, and these sorts of things for his father. While his sister focused more on the political and solcial areas of the Templar order in France.   
  
Years went by, and those who opposed Templar rule slowly dwindled down by his hand... 

#    
**Damage You've Done**

_You can't take back the damage you've done_   
_Oh, you can hide but you can't run_

* * *

  
  
Louis was now 28, years had gone by, and he was still living with his father, but the man was old now, his wife having passed away from sickness. He became very tired, and worn down, often sleeping most of the day, a life of war and stress had not done good things to his body in his old age.   
  
Louis spent a lot of time reading, discussing their next move to search for the pieces of Eden with his fellow Templars, he was even working on writing his own books. Something he found a lot of joy in fact.   
  
But his sister, Abrial, he saw much less of these recent couples of years, she and a Celtic man were courting, Louis didn't mind the Celtic man, his name was Casey, and the woman helped him learn and write french thankfully. Though the man also spoke English it seemed, but Louis didn't much care for the English language himself.   
  
Eventually, the very next year, not long after the passing away of Louis's adoptive father, Abrial and Casey got married. Louis was happy for them really, though he often missed his sibling. Romance wasn't something he sought for himself, and his personality wasn't one for making many close friends... Not one's he could trust. So as time went on he grew more bitter about life, secluded, and cold. Spending many hours alone in his study, or out on the streets hunting down criminals.   
  
Of course she would come to visit but... It wasn't the same, next thing he knew she was pregnant! Pregnant! He didn't know how to feel about that, except that the coming nine months he tried to visit her many times. But as fate would have it, neither of them had time anymore, and the distance was quite great between them.   
  
Then the day came for her to givebirth, Louis sadly, wasn't able to be there, he wanted to... But he was on a mission, and he was too important to wait.   
Then he got word that she had deied in childbirth.   
  
She had died.  
  
She was gone.  
  
His sister was gone.  
  
...  
  
Forever.  
  
He locked himself in his study for weeks, only coming out to eat and drink, until evetually one day he had to come out. Because Casey was knocking on his door, begging for his help, he had been knocking awhile actually. Louis had been ignoring him, but finally he came out.   
  
"What is it?" Louis asked the man, his stare hard, and cold.   
  
"I have to take a shipment to farther north... Will you please watch over little Alvah for me?" Casey asked, practically begging Louis at this point. "I have no one else I trust Louis please..."   
  
Louis looked at that Child, and he saw her - Abrial - in her eyes, his heart broke. How could he deny that? How could he say no? She needed him, Alvah needed him, he had to be there for her, for his sister. She would want him to be.  
  
Louis took the child in his arms, "I will always watch over her Casey," he swore, by his honor he swore, by his code he swore, by his sister... He Swore.  
  
Little did the Templar know that he was protecting the child of his worst enemy.  
  
The Assassins.  
  
 **What You Might Become**  
 _No, you can't take back the damage you've done  
Afraid of what you might become  
A man or a monster  
A man or a monster  
_

* * *

  
  
**Want to Know what happens next?** I suggest reading  **[Aiden / Alvah's](https://www.deviantart.com/grace-winters/art/AC-Aiden-O-Conner-The-Sly-767588513) **History to find out! Louis ends up being more of a father to Alvah then Casey was, until he finds out Casey's big secret... And stays loyal to his job as a Templar, now, he resides in Italy, searching for his Neice, to bring her back home to France, and convince her to join the Templars... Or maybe force her? We'll have to find out...  
  


* * *

_When you look at yourself_

_Are you a man or a monster?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: You might see me draw Louis with a thicker beard on occasion... Cause I want too.


	3. WIP'S, Sketches, And Random Doodles v1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doodles, sketches, WIP's, and stuff, version 1, cause I'm sure their'll be more later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sketches WIP's and things!

 

Aiden sitting behind the wall in chapter 1, probably gonna change the BG before its all set and done but its just a sketch anyway!

A WIP of another drawing I'm working on, please note I DID NOT do the sketch, I commissioned a sketch from CCdoomo on DeviantART.com and got permission to finished it, a glimpse into chapter 3 too ;D.   
  


 

Style experiment and Louis sketchy. Is it weird I find my own character to be kinda hot?   
Yeah that's probably weird. Sorry that was random.

 

 

 

Angreh Aiden

Much Angreh

Why angreh?

I dunno.


	4. BC Epilogue Art "Necessary Evil"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis may be a Templar but he's not really 'evil' per say, or maybe he is? I guess I'll leave that up to you guys - but he doesn't like killing, he see's it as a necessary evil, the ends justify the means kind of thing. His intentions are good, but his actions, maybe not... 
> 
> Anyway here's some art I did of Louis from the Epilogue, let me know if you can tell which scene this is from ;D. 
> 
>  
> 
> Art is mine, Don't steal, I WILL sue you. I'm a professional artist, and I ask you for your respect and nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets hope AOOV doesn't mess up the quality...


	5. BC Chapter One | Sleeping Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping Aiden from the beginning of Chapter One!

 

In which La Volpe finds Aiden asleep in a hay cart. 


End file.
